


Where We Belong

by Hipporiot



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hey KH3's hurt made me comfort myself :p, M/M, Reunions, Soriku - Freeform, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipporiot/pseuds/Hipporiot
Summary: "He might be by your side; he might be a million miles away.""Don't worry. He's with me."After the end of KH3, Riku reunites with Sora in Shibuya.





	Where We Belong

Riku feels him before he sees him.

 _Warmth_. Like the sweetest sunshine.

In all the crowd, he sees him like a beacon. Before he can even conciously decide, he stands in-front of him, panting and star struck in broad daylight.

Sora opens his mouth to speak his name like a prayer, one Riku's heart needs more than ever before, but he's waited so long, he can't bear another second, another breath, apart.

He surges forward, enveloping Sora in his arms and almost off his feet.

He can't help the deep breath he takes, almost a gasp of relief against the warm, _real_ crown of Sora's soft spikes. It feels like the first time he's been able to breathe since this all started.

Selfishly, he lets himself be enveloped in the moment, in Sora. The warmth of his skin, the familiar sandy smell of his hair, the curve of his smile rested against Riku's chest - 

His heart, or Riku's, _both_ , beating as one. 

It feels- right, like the sound of his own heart was hollow alone, an echo without its source, continuing to beat on just so that the memory of the true sound never fades.

"You're here," Sora whispers, disbelief rough against the tight sound of tears, "You're really here." 

Riku reluctantly pulls back from the embrace just enough to look down into Sora's face, somehow unsurprised but just as awed at the smile beaming up at him, blurry at the edges from his own tears, but he won't let them well up fully, not if it means missing Sora's face.

Even for a second. 

"You know we always find our way back where we belong." Riku reminds him through his own wet, choked voice, leaning in close, "No need for tears." Riku teases, blinking back his own as he gently thumbs away the glistening streaks on Sora's sun kissed cheeks.

"Says you," Sora says with a hiccup of a laugh, standing on his tiptoes just to close even the small distance left between them, because even that still aches, a painful reminder of the abyssal gulf that they spanned just for the hope of this one moment, "I'm just glad it only took this long."

Sora closes his bright eyes, peaceful, but his hand still fisted in Riku's hair, keeping his face close. His free hand wrapped around Riku's wrist, keeping his hand tight against his cheek like a lifeline.

Affection, admiration, contentment - they fill him like a swift head rush, warmth fluid as honey swirling through his tight stomach just to grip his heart and _squeeze._ All these feelings... he used to hold them back, bottle them up and let them turn sour and toxic, resentful.

Not anymore, never again. 

Never for Sora.

He surges forward, kissing Sora's still slick cheek, then the other, even firmer at the surprised, delighted giggle that bubbles out of Sora's stomach. He kisses his forehead, letting himself savour the outburst of pent up affection. He grips Sora even tighter, breathing deep in time with Sora; pressed ribs to ribs, lungs to lungs, heart to heart. 

Where he belongs.

...

"...Uh, welcome to Shibuya, I guess."


End file.
